The Rainbow Triad
by axisofsymmetry
Summary: A series of one-shots following the progression of the relationship between Kurt, Dave, and Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, all. Long time no see.**

**I dedicate part one to **_**theunknownsoul**_** of LiveJournal. She posts screencaps of Glee episodes (you all know her as the genius behind SUDDENLY…KAROFSKY!), along with comments to go along with them. Insanely hilarious. Been stalking her since NBK. Go check out her page.**

**So…enjoy the story and all that.**

Chapter 1: Gay Porn Isn't So Bad

"No! Nonononononono! Get off me before I call the cops!"

"You can't call the cops, Hummel; you're in _my_ house."

"Plus, you don't seem to have much use of your hands."

And it was true. Dave had Kurt's arms pined behind him (with one hand, might I add) and Blaine was holding rope, looking all too joyful.

"This is assault and I demand you release me!" Kurt screeched. Dave threw him unceremoniously into the computer chair, and before Kurt could so much as react, he was tied tightly to it by Blaine's expert roping skills.

Kurt looked from one boy to the other, heart fluttering fearfully. "You're not going to rape me, are you?"

It was a valid assumption. All they'd said before kidnapping him was that they had 'something special' in store for him.

Blaine and Dave laughed.

"No," Blaine assured immediately.

"Maybe a little…" Dave ran a finger across Kurt's jaw. He scowled.

"More like raping your brain," Blaine concluded.

Dave nodded. "Yeah, that's a good way to put it."

Were they going to screw him in the ear?

"Get it up on the flatscreen," Blaine demanded, eyes locked on Kurt's.

Dave shuffled around for a moment. "Got it." He pressed a button to play whatever they were showing him.

Kurt averted his eyes as soon as he saw two sweaty, muscled men pop up on the screen.

"NOOOOOOO!" He screamed. "TURN IT OFF! _TURN IT OFF!_"

"Scream all you want, Fancy; no one's going to hear you." It was the weekend and Dave had the house to himself. He grinned at an amused Blaine and turned up the volume. The room was full of the sounds of panting and moaning and Kurt attempting to escape his bonds.

"Kurt, how else are you going to learn this stuff?" Blaine asked over the loud sounds of sex emitting from the television. "I _know_ you barely touched those pamphlets your dad was kind enough to give you."

"This isn't happening," Kurt said to himself, repeating it over and over. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't—"

"It's happening." Dave stood up and forcibly turned the smaller boy's head in the direction of the television. His eyes were clamped shut.

Blaine grinned and slipped behind Kurt's chair, in the space between Dave's arms. He pried open Kurt's eyes, forcing him to watch.

And once he was watching, he could not tear his eyes away.

"What are they _doing_?" he asked quietly, intrigued. Blaine slowly removed his hands. Kurt's eyes remained rapt on the screen.

"They're making love," Dave replied, his usually rough voice soft and warm. He, too, could not tear his gaze away.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," Blaine said, turning around and staring up at Dave. He stood on his toes and lightly kissed Dave on the cheek. The jock made no reaction, by now used to Blaine's random affectionate personality. Blaine turned around again and slowly removed Dave's hands from Kurt's face, confident he would not turn away.

"Sit down, Dave," he commanded gently, pulling Dave to the right side of Kurt and settling him down on the floor. He then crawled to Kurt's left side and sat as well, watching the gay porn that Blaine had used his parents' credit card to buy (along with about ten others). He grinned. He'd had to intercept mail for _six weeks _before it arrived.

Blaine and Dave had decided to ease Kurt into it slowly. This movie was fairly soft-core in comparison to some of the others Blaine had found. The cheesy storyline romanticized it, and the moans of the men were not-quite-porn star. They sounded natural and, dare he think it, beautiful.

Five minutes of silent viewing of gay porn passed before any of the boys made a sound.

"Do their mothers allow them to do this?" Kurt asked quietly, subdued.

"They're adults," Dave answered gruffly.

"Yes, Dave, they _are_ adults," Blaine countered, resting a hand on Kurt's knee. "And they are performing a beautiful act of nature. Sex is not a blasphemy, Kurt."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Only gay sex."

"_Not even_ gay sex." Blaine stood up to face his best friends, blocking half the television from each of their views.

"Out of the way, Peacock!"

But Blaine was already gone, off on one of his lectures about the things he believed and wanted everyone else to believe.

"I apologize in advance, Kurt; I know you're not religious. And Dave; I know you've lost your faith. But I have not. I believe in God. I believe in a perfect God who makes no mistakes. He made us _exactly_ who we are on purpose. Being gay is not a mistake, or a disease. It is a way of life that He has given us, to embrace. Sex between two men—or even two women—is as natural as that between a man and a woman. I want you both to understand that, to understand that this" —he gestured to the men on the television— "is not wrong. Two consenting adults have chosen to be together, and they—ow."

Dave had thrown a shoe at Blaine's head. "Sit down and shut up!" He cocked his head to Kurt, who had been silent the whole time, avidly watching the movie (and ignoring Blaine). He was watching curiously, eyes wide, head tilted slightly as if trying to get a better angle.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, sitting down. "I'll…do that."

They watched for forty-five minutes, during which a lot of drama was created, a lot of men joined the scene, a lot of sex was had, and a lot of intrigue oozed from the three friends.

Somewhere along the line Blaine had taken pity on Kurt and untied his binds; Kurt had crawled to the floor and rested his head on Dave's shoulder, pulling Blaine to settle his head on Kurt's lap.

The credits rolled. Kurt was first to speak.

"That wasn't so bad. It was actually quite…enjoyable."

"Then you'll love the next one," Blaine said, sitting up, exchanging a glance with Dave. "It's three times dirtier."

Kurt ran from the house, screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Me. Laughing at my own antics. These boys are so fun to write.**

**Something's being all glitchy, so I'll give my thanks here. To Candybites, Riot-Angel, FrauSpeicher, Suuita, and my anon "just me" , thank you for the reviews. Each one made me smile.**

Chapter 2: Ties are the Weapon of Choice Tonight

"Blaine and Dave made me watch gay porn," Kurt stated matter-of-factly. Months after the fact. Or…at least the first time. The most recent being the previous night. And the porn was just in the background. As was hard rock music. Because that was how Dave wanted it. We are straying from the point.

"Very funny, Kurt," his father deadpanned, having stopped taking Kurt's stories at face value ever since the alleged crazy night during which Kurt, Blaine, and Dave had rented a motorcycle and flipped off a ramp and through a giant flaming hoop, only to crash into the hard pavement, at which time the motorcycle burst into flames, yet all three boys walked away completely unscathed.

"I'm serious," Kurt said, flipping a pancake as his father whisked eggs. "They kidnapped me right after school and dragged me to Dave's house. Mind you, I was kicking and screaming the whole time. But they tied me to a chair—Blaine has mad roping skills, by the way—and Dave held my head to face the TV, while Blaine kept my eyes open. I sat through nearly an hour of guy-on-guy action."

Burt added spices to his bowl of whisked eggs, as per his son's instructions. "I'd believe you Kurt—you're very convincing—except today's Sunday. Ho could they kidnap you from school on a Saturday?"

"I never said it was yester—oh, all right." He caved at his father's piercing gaze. Wait, let me fix that. He "caved" at his father's piercing gaze. "I have homework to finish and I figured if you grounded me I'd be more motivated to do it."

Burt poured the eggs into a large pan, as Kurt pulled the first flat cakes off the burner. "It's nine AM, Kurt; you've got all day to do it."

Kurt sighed. "You're right. Being grounded would do nothing, anyway. I'd be too bitter about the fact that you grounded me to get anything done."

"That's my boy. Call Finn and Carole; these eggs are almost finished."

At seven PM, two hours after Kurt had "finished his homework," Blaine called. "Dave's parents are out. Want us to pick you up?"

"Are Doc Martens the most fabulous shoes on the market?"

"Of course. Five minutes." The call disconnected.

Kurt ran down the stairs. "Dad, I'm going out."

"With Blaine and Dave again?" It was Finn who answered, on the couch watching basketball next to Burt. "Aren't you sick of those guys yet?"

"I can't get sick of them," Kurt scoffed. "They're my best friends."

"You were just out with them yesterday," Burt said, muting the television to turn and look at his son. "What do you even _do_ in all that time?"

"You know, the usual: sex, drugs, ritualistic killings."

Burt pointed a warning finger. "Not under my roof."

"Of course not," he quipped. "That's why we hang out at Dave's house."

Finn laughed, as did Carole from the next room.

Burt glared at his stepson for encouraging Kurt's behavior.

"Just…be safe, Kurt."

"I will, Dad. We're all on birth control and we use condoms."

Finn was silent this time, afraid of Burt's wrath, but Carole still laughed.

"I'm serious."

"I know." He smiled sweetly just as the familiar honk of Blaine's car sounded. "That's them. Love you, Dad." He kissed his father's forehead, half hugged Finn, and called out, "Bye, Carole!"

"Love you, Sweetie!" was her reply before Kurt rushed out the door.

He climbed into the back seat, kissing first Dave then Blaine, each on the cheek. "Your commute time has improved."

"We were already halfway when we called," Dave said.

"What if I wasn't able to make it?"

"Please," Dave scoffed. "You _always_ make it."

Kurt grinned at that. It was true.

"And if not, Davie and I would have gotten ice cream," Blaine said, grinning, as he drove above the speed limit.

"Don't call me that," Dave groaned.

"Finn's getting suspicious, and his suspicions are leaking out onto Dad."

"How'd you play it off?" Blaine asked, turning down a side street.

"With humor, of course. I told him we sacrifice animals and are all on the pill."

Blaine laughed. Dave screwed up his face in confusion.

"I don't get it."

Blaine reached out and stroked Dave's cheek. "I'll explain it later, baby. On to business. Who wants to be in the middle this time?"

"Me!" Kurt piped in immediately. "I haven't been middle in _ages_!" More like a week, Kurt. Stop exaggerating.

"No objections?" Dave shook his head. "Alright, Kurt. Choose your fantasy."

Kurt fell onto the bed, shirt unbuttoned and showing off his torso (although no other clothing was in sight). He moaned as Dave attacked the left side of his neck, while Blaine, more gently, paid attention to the right side. A Ke$ha song (Tik and also Tok) played in the background. Dave moved up and kissed Kurt's willing lips, his tongue massaging Kurt's as Blaine's fingertips ghosted across his pectorals. Dave pulled away, and his lips were immediately replaced with Blaine's. The jock's hand travelled down Kurt's bare torso, resting lightly over his hardening manhood. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth.

"You like that, Fancy?" Dave whispered seductively. Kurt tore his lips from Blaine's.

"Fuck you, Hamhock."

"Isn't that what you want, Honey?" Blaine replied.

"Shut up, Peacock!" Dave and Kurt said simultaneously.

"Baby, you pain me," Blaine said to Dave.

"You're one to talk, Eyebrows," was Dave's rebuttal.

"Get over here, Big Boy. You too, Slick."

"Coming, Porcelain." Kurt scowled.

Nicknames. They were part of the foreplay. Each boy had about a thousand aliases, and the list continued to grow. A fun little perk that came with absolute comfort with cheesy nicknames.

"Don't mouth off, Fairy. You'll get punished."

"I'd like to see you try, Puckhead."

Ties were the weapon of choice tonight. Dave pulled a pile of them out of "The Toy Box," as it was named, and threw them at Blaine, who straddled Kurt to keep him from wriggling free.

"You'll be bound tonight, Sweetheart," Blaine said, seductive voice layered with just enough menace. He lifted Kurt's arms and tied them to the headboard via his wrists; Dave did the same with his ankles.

They had him tied so thoroughly he was sure his skin would chafe. They blindfolded him.

"Any last words, Diva?"

"None for you, Prep School." Kurt spat. "You either, Narnia."

And then a tie was in his mouth, preventing Kurt form saying anything more. "Your Love is my Drug" began to play.

Kurt felt a finger at his back entrance. Flitting across the surface so gently it gave him goosebumps. He moaned.

Blaine and Dave shared a sweet, short kiss.

"Get ready while I get him ready," Blaine murmured, glancing at the captive boy between them. Dave pulled out condoms and lubricant from The Toy Box. Blaine snagged a bottle of the "warming" type, pulling his hands away from Kurt for a moment. Kurt growled angrily at the loss of contact, unable to see (and barely able to hear) what was going on.

Blaine slicked his fingers and brought them back to Kurt's entrance. He spread the liquid from his middle finger around the hole, before pushing it in smoothly. Kurt howled around his gag, back arching in pleasure.

Dave watched hungrily; everything he did was second nature. He ripped open the condom wrapper as Kurt writhed on his bed. He unrolled the thing over his erect member as Blaine pushed another finger into Kurt, stretching him out. He spread the lubricant one-handedly over it, as Kurt's chest rose and fell rapidly. "You done?" Dave asked, glancing over at Blaine, who nodded, pulling his fingers away.

Kurt whimpered, but the sound turned into a moan of happiness as Dave positioned himself between Kurt's legs. The song changed in the background to another Ke$ha song, "I Am Cannibal."

Dave pushed himself in slowly, torturing Kurt. He could feel the walls of Kurt's innards contract around him, and did the only thing he could to distract himself.

"His playlist is Ke$ha this time?"

Blaine nodded, tearing open another wrapper. "I kind of like it. Start moving," he instructed.

Dave did as he was told. He focused his attention on Kurt again and pulled out slowly. It was a curiosity to him sometimes, that this boy beneath him was so small, and yet he could take so much into him. It did not matter, though, because Kurt loved it, as shown by his thrashing back and forth. The ties held. He pushed back in, up to the hilt.

"_I_…_am_…_cannibal!_" Blaine sang along, placing the freshly-opened condom over Kurt's member and rolling it down. Dave pulled out again.

"_I_…_am_…_cannibal!_ Have I mentioned how glad I am that we've invested in unlubricated condoms?" Blaine commented. "I _hate_ how that stuff feels on my mouth."

"Every damn time we do this, Anderson," Dave grunted, pushing himself back in. This pace was agonizingly slow, but Kurt was pulling at his restraints like a psychic coming off a demon blood high.

"I'm middle next time," Blaine said. "Damn it. I've got to get more creative. All he has to rely on is his sense of touch. Must feel amazing."

Dave pulled back out. At a nod from Blaine, he slammed back in, just as Blaine took as much of Kurt into his mouth as he could. Kurt all but screamed, his body tensing with so much pleasure.

"He's getting close," Dave commented, pace now rapid and in time with Blaine's mouth. Kurt writhed on the bed, taking in as much air as he could through his nostrils. It was not enough. There was not enough oxygen in the world to combat his heavy breathing, punctuated with moans and squeaks and growls. Blaine's hand closed around his own manhood, and he pulled at it frantically, mouth still moving against the other boy.

Kurt came, and he let out a high-pitched wail, entire body tensing. Dave came, letting out a low guttural moan, the pressure being too much for him. Blaine came, spurred on by the sounds of his lovers, and pulled his mouth off of Kurt, letting out a soft sigh of pleasure.

Dave pulled completely out of Kurt, tying up his condom and handing it to Blaine, who had already done so with Kurt's condom. Blaine threw them (and the wrappers) away into the little bedside garbage can, while Dave went about untying Kurt. First feet, then hands.

Blaine swept their unused products into The Toy Box, locking it and pushing it into its rightful place under Dave's bed.

"We Are Who We Are" was playing now, and Kurt's blindfold was removed to reveal two beautiful boys staring down at him. His eyes were alight with joy and the afterglow of sex. He pulled off his gag but said nothing. None of them did. Everything the boys did together was perfect, like clockwork. As if they had been doing it for years, not months.

The boys that were not middle (in this case, Blaine and Dave) would clean up quickly. None of them would talk. They would all climb up onto Dave's queen-sized bed and snuggle there with each other until the first curfew had to be made. Tonight it would be Kurt. Home by 9:30.

Blaine lay on the right, side in full contact with Kurt's who had an arm around his shoulders. Dave was to the left, lying on his side and watching the two boys as he lazily drew patterns on Kurt's stomach. Kurt smiled relaxedly up at the ceiling.

Kurt was the first to talk, after nearly fifteen minutes of comfortable silence.

"Wait until I tell my dad about _this_ one."

**AN: So, so fun.**

**If any of my readers have suggestions or want to see something involving this universe, I'm now taking a few requests.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Blaine, y u gotta have my life, but better?**

**And for my reviewers who I couldn't respond to...  
><strong>

**Candybites: Don't worry, we'll get there (:  
>FrauSpeicher: I'm the very same.<br>And thank you both.  
><strong>

Chapter 3: Banana Bread

Blaine was the furthest thing from a morning person possible. On weekends he slept in until dinner, sometimes later. Very few things could get him out of bed, and they changed constantly. Only once did his brother wrestling him awake for the better part of ten minutes work. After that, any attempts to wake him were met with biting half-baked replies.

Things like, "Shut up! You're so annoying!"

Or, "Get your ugly face out of here!"

And, every now and then, "Nnnaaagghhhh!"

Other wake-up attempts that only worked once:

A music video of Robin Sparkles' "Let's Go to the Mall."  
>Bathroom.<p>

Blankets pulled off of him.

Realization that it was not the weekend (only to later find out his brother messed with his clock).

Water on his face.

There were only two things that were a surefire way of waking Blaine up on weekends.

The first was a plate of food.

The second was a call from Dave.

Blaine stirred as his phone vibrated under his pillow. Who would call him on the weekend? At…he cracked open an eyelid to check the time…eight AM! He groaned and reluctantly and picked up the phone.

" 'Lo?" He answered thickly.

"House is empty all weekend."

Blaine was already up and getting dressed.

He was out of the house and on the road in ten minutes.

His parents did not even bother asking where he went anymore. They knew that he was driving to Lima to see his friends, Dave and Kurt. He made the commute at least twice a week.

That was what his father knew, anyway. His mother, much more open to his sexuality, knew about the…relationship…the three boys shared. Blaine did not hide things from his mother. For the longest time she had been his ally and closest friend. It was natural that he would confide in her his deepest, darkest secrets.

Every now and then Blaine would find a box of condoms, or body paint, or a vibrator shaped funnily under his pillow. He knew they were gifts from his mom, and most of them he added to the constantly growing arsenal of The Toy Box. Except the vibrating rubber duckie. It was just so _funny_!

Blaine would thank his mother by baking for her. Dave was good at cooking; Blaine was good at baking; Kurt was good at everything. The previous night the prep school boy had found a bottle of banana-flavored lubricant under his pillow. His thanks was a loaf of banana bread. His mother was eating a piece with a huge grin on her face when he had left. She appreciated the joke.

Nearly an hour later (yes, he broke many speed limits) Blaine pulled up in front of Dave's house and stormed in without so much as a knock, making it to Dave's room in record time. Kurt was already there, and he and Dave were on the bed lying down and facing each other, talking quietly. They both looked up when Blaine loudly entered the room.

"Blaine!" Kurt said happily, while Dave sat up and grinned. "We were afraid you wouldn't make it."

Blaine was already kicking off his shoes and crawling onto the bed. "Are you kidding? Being with my two favorite boys? I wouldn't miss it for all the sleep in the world."

"Kitchen sex?" Dave repeated, disgusted and intrigued.

"The first place, anyway. We have this place to ourselves for the _whole weekend_." Blaine exaggerated his point by spreading his arms. "We need to take advantage of that and mark every square inch of our territory."

"I agree," Kurt piped in.

"Kurt," Dave stared incredulously. "When did you get so dirty?"

"Around the tenth porno you made me sit through," he snapped.

"_To the kitchen!_" Blaine yelled.

And the tile floor was _so damn COLD!_ Which just heightened Blaine's sensitivity. Every minor touch had him writhing on the cold tile floor. Kurt's fingers down his sides. Dave's lips across his face. He enjoyed every moment of it. He let out a little satisfied hum.

"I dunno if I'll be able to stand," Blaine admitted as Kurt and Dave pulled him up from his position on the floor.

"You asked for this," Dave growled.

"Plus, you'll have us to lean on," Kurt added, more sweetly.

Blaine, to all of their surprise, turned out to be the dirtiest of the group. He always wanted to try weird things. After the first few times, during which Kurt and Dave complained, then Blaine cut them off with a compelling speech, they just went with whatever Blaine wanted when it was his turn to choose. Not that what he suggested this time was too bad.

Kurt tore open a wrapper and rolled the condom down onto Blaine's erection. It was green. He licked it experimentally and grinned. "Apple." Dave opened the new lubricant bottle and went about slicking up Blaine's back entrance. He smelled one of his fingers. "Banana?"

"And cherry lip gloss," Blaine added.

"That's so fruity," Dave quipped.

The next movements were so fast that Blaine did not even get a chance to laugh.

Kurt's mouth was on his member, sucking like a baby that had gone without milk for a week. Meanwhile, Dave had split Blaine's cheeks, and his tongue was as deep inside Blaine's cavity as he could get it, lapping up the banana lubricant.

Blaine's knees nearly buckled then and there, and he threw back his head, letting out a sensual moan. He reached in front of and behind him; his right hand latched on Kurt's silken hair, while his left gripped Dave's short locks.

"Oh…my God…" he gasped out, as Kurt's, then Dave's ministrations grew faster. His hands went to the counter beside him—it was no longer enough to hold onto two constantly moving boys, and he felt like he could faint from the pleasure if he did not keep himself upright. The sounds that escaped his lips were enough to get both Kurt and Dave hard. Blaine felt a hand leave his hip. He stared down angrily at Kurt, whose hand had strayed to his own nether regions.

There were two beautiful boys on their knees before him. He had to take advantage of that.

"Neither of you," he growled, eyes smoldering, "is allowed to touch yourselves."

Kurt's hand returned to Blaine's hip, gripping it hard. Blaine returned to moaning unintelligibly. As though of one mind, Dave and Kurt both started to move faster. Kurt began to deep-throat Blaine, while Dave decided to add his fingers to the mix. The result was a powerful, ear-shattering climax that left Blaine sinking to his knees. He smiled, looking from one boy to the other.

"Let me take care of those for you," he said dazedly, wrapping a hand around each of the boys' still-hard members. He was good at multitasking, and knew exactly what each liked.

Kurt was writhing, and Dave was moaning, running a hand up and down Blaine's back. They came within moments of each other, and all three boys were satisfied.

Blaine sank to the floor as Dave cleaned him up, while Kurt scrubbed their mess off the ground. The bitingly cold tile was now a relief to Blaine's hot and tired body, and when the other two boys sank to the floor on either side of him, each wrapping an arm around his torso, he smiled.

His two favorite boys surrounded him, and he loved them both equally and unconditionally. Kurt was smiling contentedly, his brown hair sticking up in random places. Dave's eyes were closed, but his roaming hand betrayed his consciousness.

They lay there until the tile grew warm and uncomfortable beneath them. Dave and Kurt stood up, pulling Blaine (the most worn out) with them to the comfort of Dave's bed.

As they walked up the stairs Blaine sighed.

"I am _so_ glad I got up this morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Much less dialogue than the previous shorts, but nice all the same. Actually, I really like this one…**

**So this is the last chapter I have planned/written. Tell me if you think this is a good ending, or if you think I should write a few more, and if it's the latter, do you have any ideas for me?**

**And once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 4: Only Jest, Never Complain

A peace offering. That was how it happened. The two pretty boys had come over to his house (how did they get their hands on his address?) one afternoon with wine coolers and an action movie. He had invited them in immediately, if only to spare himself the embarrassment of being seen with two obviously gay boys by his neighbors.

To his dismay, Kurt and Blaine had made themselves comfortable immediately. Within seconds, Kurt was messing with the DVD player and Blaine was in the kitchen rifling through the cupboards.

That was really how the friendship started.

And Dave could not bring himself to regret it.

And now, what seemed like an eternity later, they were, all three, so much more than friends, more than sex buddies, even. They were three pieces of one whole. Soul mates. Dave did not like to admit it, but he was the most romantic of the three. He was also the most watchful. He noticed small things that no one else did.

Take Kurt, for example: near the beginning of their friendship, Kurt was head over heels for Blaine. In fact, Dave was certain that he only agreed to the peace offering because Blaine spent a lot of time convincing him. However, as they became friends, and the friendship morphed into something more (spurred on by Blaine, of course, crafty little devil), Kurt's affection for Blaine turned into equal love for both Blaine and Dave.

Blaine had tried to get the whole "more than friends" thing moving from the beginning, as Dave noticed. He was flirty, very touchy, and very into both the boys. He believed wholly in what he did, and, although his lectures became annoying after a while, it was nice to have someone around who could not be swayed by any opinion but his own.

Dave, ever the diligent watcher, noticed these things. And he noticed all the small quirks. How Kurt would smile as a defense mechanism when he was being verbally attacked. How Blaine would watch people's lips instead of making eye contact. How Kurt would blink less when he was flustered. How Blaine would always fold his hands. All the little things that made up their personalities. Every single thing brought joy to Dave; every little thing he fell in love with.

Because of this, Dave was never worried about favoritism. Somehow, they all worked together perfectly. In some way, they were all equal in each other's eyes. Somewhere along the line, they had become soul mates.

Blaine and Kurt always affectionately poked fun at Dave when he was middle. He liked sex neither rough like Kurt, nor dirty and weird like Blaine; his preference was sweet and slow and loving. It was…not exactly what was expected of someone like him, a dumb jock in rough sports who (previously) lashed out at others. It was a surprise to all three of them.

They made fun of him, but Dave knew they enjoyed it just as much as he did. In a world of threesomes and kinky toys and weird fetishes, sometimes it was nice to have a bit of normalcy. Blaine and Kurt knew this. It was for this reason that they only jested, never complained.

"Hey, Cupid, what do you have planned for today?" Kurt's smile was wide at his oh-so-clever nickname.

"Planned?" Oh, right, he was middling today.

"Lovebird forgot," Blaine commented. "He was too busy having daydreams of the three of us getting married."

Kurt laughed. "I hate to break it to you, Romeo, but gay marriage isn't legal yet, and multiple marriage isn't even on the map."

"Haha, very funny, Clones," Dave deadpanned. "You know my plans change very little each time, so set up for the usual."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a glance, before moving from their places on the couch and making their way upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later Dave climbed the staircase and opened the door to his room. The sight astounded him.

The bed had been set with dark silken sheets. Rose petals of every color littered the bed and floor. Lit candles were on every surface. An acoustic version of "Carry On Wayward Son" played in the background.

"Wh-what's all this?" he asked quietly of the two boys on either side of the bed, in robes to match the sheets.

"You're the romantic," Blaine explained, taking one of Dave's hands.

Kurt took the other. "So we thought we'd do something extra special for you."

"But…why?" He felt weak, joy and love coursing through him at the thought they would do something like this. He sank slowly onto the bed.

"Don't tell us you've forgotten?" Kurt asked, as he climbed to one side of Dave and began to peel his shirt off.

"It's your birthday." Blaine worked at unbuttoning Dave's jeans.

Dave mentally counted the days. They were right. Of all the details to forget. He was eighteen. That should have been a big deal. How had it slipped his mind? And now his best friends were kissing and caressing his bare body, and he thanked God for bringing them into his life; and making him gay; and giving him the strength to change his attitude.

Dave lubricated Blaine, who was lucky enough to get the silk sheets against his back. Kurt lubricated Dave, while Blaine put a condom on for him. Kurt put his own condom on as Dave pushed into Blaine. Moments later, Kurt pushed into Dave from his position behind the jock.

Dave was the only one required to move, and that was exactly how he wanted it. Move forward, and he was inside Blaine. Pull back, and Kurt would fill him. It was like the world's most beautiful see-saw. And Dave took advantage of it. He moved slowly, body getting twice the amount of attention as Blaine or Kurt. Every move he made was an attack on his senses, heightening the intensity of everything he did.

He reached a hand back to rub against Kurt's leg, Kurt who shivered in pleasure, and then reached forward to run along Blaine's torso, Blaine who let out a soft moan. Dave loved feeling his boys. Kurt had the softest skin, and Blaine's abs were hard and unrelenting. It was amazing and wonderful and beautiful.

He started to move faster as the pressure began to build within him, and Blaine pushed himself onto Dave with every thrust, moving them both closer to climax. Kurt did not need help in that department; he was very sensitive and could climax on demand. Even so, he gripped Dave's shoulders hard.

All of that combined—the constant movement, the pain on his shoulders, the sounds of his lovers—sent Dave over the edge, and he came fully with a soft little sigh. He clamped down on Kurt, who climaxed at precisely the same moment as Blaine. They did not realize it, but Dave felt it in the reactions of their bodies. Clones indeed.

Blaine disposed of the used condoms while Kurt cleaned them all up, one at a time. They crawled into bed on either side of Dave, ignoring the rose petals.

Dave broke the unwritten "silence after sex" rule after no more than five minutes.

"Thank you both. It means so much to me. I love you."

Kurt and Blaine answered simultaneously.

Kurt, "We love you, too."

And Blaine, "Happy birthday, Davie."

"Don't call me that."


End file.
